


Why didn't I see

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: This is just a little one shot which worked its way into my head and wouldn’t get back out again, so I decided to write it down. This is fluff, pure pointless fluff.





	Why didn't I see

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one shot which worked its way into my head and wouldn’t get back out again, so I decided to write it down. This is fluff, pure pointless fluff, which as many of my readers know I have a tendency to produce every so often. I don’t own anything here, I have dyslexia so please be kind when it comes to grammar and spelling I do my best. No one panic the Mountain King's story is under construction.

Why didn’t I see?

Creek had never much cared about Branch before now, as far at the guru had been concerned he was a troll to tease and to make himself look better by comparison, but lately something had changed he’d started to notice things about the other troll which he hadn’t before. There was a hidden gentleness and kindness to Branch, something which he only ever exhibited when he thought no other troll was around to notice it or with Poppy. The grey troll had a vast knowledge of the forest all around them, his balanced answers to questions on the nature and the way he made his way through the forest spoke of an understated poise and confidence. Then there were those vivid teal eyes, Creek didn’t know why he had never noticed such amazing eyes before, he of all trolls knew that the eyes were the windows to the soul and those eyes, they spoke to him of something much brighter trapped just below the grey surface of Branch and the spiritual troll positively itched to see what it was.

The purple troll found himself drawn to the survivalist like a moth to a flame and every chance Creek got he watched Branch. The purple troll did his best to hide the fact that he was doing this from the grey troll, the guru did this because he knew that if Branch caught him watching him the grey troll wouldn’t hesitate to strangle him with his hair. Everything which the spiritual troll observed of Branch left him wondering why he had never seen these details about the other troll before now. The grey troll made the guru feel things which he had never felt before and with such intensity that Creek often found his breath stolen away and himself unable to name the emotions filling him every time he was close to the survivalist.

It was only when Creek realised that he was looking for the grey troll every time that he had the chance to, that the spiritual troll realised that somehow, some way he had fallen head over heels in love with Branch. The worst part of all of this as far as the guru was concerned was that he knew that he had absolutely no hope of ever winning the grey troll’s heart. For Creek realising that he had no one else but himself to blame for this fact other than himself, had started to make him realise that for all his talking about being kind to others and positive around them that he never had been so to Branch. This knew knowledge of his own stupidity and short comings had caused Creek to take a good long look at himself and what he found made him feel more than slightly ashamed of himself. The purple troll decided that he would improve himself, he would try to be a better troll and as he knew Branch could never love him he would do his best to befriend the grey troll no matter how hard this might be for him to achieve.

So it was that the next time Creek met Branch he didn’t go on the attack as he would have usually and instead addressed him very politely. “Good morning to you Branch. I was wondering if you might be able to help me with something?”

The grey troll turned away from gathering some purple berries from a nearby bush, he eyed Creek in a way which was both speculative and distrustful all at the same time and then said to the guru. “I’m sorry, did you just admit you needed my help with something?”

“I did, you know the forest much better than I do and I was hoping that you might be able to tell me or show me where I could find some silver petal…I want to use it to make some tea.”

Branch eyed Creek again, there seemed to be nothing in his body language which spoke of ill intent, in fact all the grey troll could sense from the guru right now was honesty and this made him feel less on edge about the other troll’s request. Branch knew that if the spiritual troll was willing to ask him for help then he really did need it, so he gave Creek a nod and then said. “Sure, I’ll show you were to find the silver petal.”

The grey troll set off into the forest, as they walked the guru surprised him, as instead of walking at his side and trying to engage him in conversation Creek was following him at a respectful distance in perfect silence. This unusual show of respect towards him and the fact that the purple troll wasn’t trying to taunt him or talk to him, made Branch want to turn around and make sure that the guru was feeling alright, because so far this was turning into a very strange encounter with him.

When they made it to were the silver petals grew in the forest Branch gestured at them and then said to Creek. “Here you go. Do you think you can make it back to the village on your own after you have picked all that you wish too?”

The purple troll gave him a friendly smile, this was followed by a respectful bow before he spoke to the other male troll. “Thank you for showing me the way Branch and yes, I am sure I can safely find my way back to the village on my own.”

Branch frowned with confusion, he had to admit Creek being so polite and respectful towards him gave him an odd fluttery feeling in his tummy, but at the same time these strange actions made him feel concerned for the other troll, this was a feeling which the survivalist didn’t want to feel towards his long time tormentor. Despite their troubled past Branch still found himself voicing his worry to the other troll. “Creek are you alright? I ask because you haven’t told me to relax or tried to tell me that I should be more positive or any number of other things you usually do when we encounter each other.”

Creek who had moved towards the silver petals, started to pick them with his back to the grey troll and then said to the survivalist, in the tranquil voice of one who has surrendered to their feelings. “That is because I’ve decided that we are both grown trolls so it’s way passed time that I stopped acting like a child around you and to let you be as you wish to be. I know you may find this hard to believe but I want to be friends with you Branch, I’ve come to see that you have a wisdom and qualities which I don’t…You deal with the practicalities of life, while I deal with the spiritual aspect of life which was always going to make us different, but that is no reason we cannot be friends.”

As the other male troll had spoken to him Branch had to admit he did find it hard to believe that after all these years Creek wanted to be his friend and when the guru had complimented his skills the grey troll had felt himself blushing and feeling rather warm inside. “What made you change your mind about me Creek?” Branch asked him genuinely curious to see what the answer to this question might be.

The purple troll was quiet for a few moments and then answered the other troll’s question as honestly as he could without telling Branch that he loved him. “I stopped and took the time to watch and listen to you, and when I did that I realised that you weren’t just being paranoid as I had accused you of being so often, you were being cautious and protective because didn’t want to see any of us hurt by whatever might come to harm us. I freely acknowledge the fact that I was a blind fool, your quiet the troll Branch, I should have seen that so much sooner than I did and I have to live with the knowledge that I was a blind fool.”

The grey troll was so stunned by these clearly honest and heartfelt words that his brain came to a complete halt, he didn’t know what to think or what to say to the other troll. The feelings which came racing through Branch as he stood their staring at Creek were so strong that they nearly knocked the wind out of him for a second time. The survivalist could hardly believe that the simple act of the purple troll acknowledging that he had done him wrong and shouldn’t have judged him in the way he had would once more wake up the romantic feelings he had once held for Creek all over again. Branch fought to muzzle them and push them back down deep inside him were they belonged, but love and desire refused to be silenced they howled at him, telling the grey troll in no uncertain terms that they had never really died they had just gone to into hibernation waiting to be woken and now that these feelings were awake once more love and desire weren’t about to go back to sleep.

Quietly Branch lowered his backpack onto the forest floor, he walked over to Creek and placed a hand onto his shoulder. The purple troll jumped as the hand of the grey troll made contact with his shoulder, he slowly and he turned to look at the survivalist who slipped his hand back off of his shoulder as he said to him. “Thank you for admitting that you hadn’t been treating me very well…And for your apology. I hope that we can become friends…We used to be a long time ago and I’d like to believe we still can be.”

“I’m glad to hear you think that we could be friends again.” Creek felt happy that Branch wanted to be friends again, but at the same time the spiritual troll couldn’t help but feel sad as it seemed the survivalist would never come to love him.

Branch wanted to stay with the guru, but he knew that if he did so he would be tempted to act on his long held, but well hidden feelings for the other troll and so not wanting to make a fool of himself the blue troll left the clearing. The survivalist hadn’t gone very far from Creek when he stopped walking, Branch had an overwhelming desire to go back to that clearing, hug the purple troll and kiss him. The survivalist had not had the desire to hold another troll close for such a long time that the grey troll was stunned to have this feeling once more. For the first time in a long time the survivalist found himself feeling indecisive about something and Branch had to admit that he didn’t like the feeling in the slightest. As the blue troll stood there trying to make up his mind about what he was going to do next, a male voice wonderful started to sing sadly from behind him. 

“I was so blind to your light.  
All I wanted was to tear you down.  
I didn’t want to see that you were wonderful  
I only noticed the negative of you.  
But my heart knew this was not true you.

Blind, eyes open but unseeing.  
Now though the mist has cleared  
And all I see is you.  
Yes all I see is you.

I look back and wonder  
Why did I never see all that you were?  
But now I know the truth of you  
The truth is burnt into my heart  
Because I love you.

Blind, eyes open but unseeing.  
Now though the mist has cleared  
And all I see is you.  
Yes all I see is you.

I know my blindness hurt you badly.  
I’m sorry so, so sorry  
And though I say the words I know  
I’ve hurt you far too badly  
To heal the wounds.

Blind, eyes open but unseeing.  
Now though the mist has cleared  
And all I see is you.  
Yes all I see is you.

I was blind to my own feelings  
To my hearts yearning for you.  
I love you with all my heart,  
I live now knowing  
That I have no chance of ever winning you.

Blind, eyes open but unseeing.  
Now though the mist has cleared  
And all I see is you.  
Yes all I see is you.

Grey clouds cover your colours  
But now I see your light.  
All I want is to hold you close and whisper  
I love you.  
But I know that can never be.

Blind, eyes open but unseeing.  
Now though the mist has cleared  
And all I see is you.  
Yes all I see is you…”

During the song Branch had covered his mouth with both hands so he didn’t give away his location or the fact that he was listening to Creek as he sang. Slowly the grey troll leant his back against a nearby rock, he stood there his teal blue eyes wide and his whole being enchanted by the voice of the other troll. Once Creek had finished singing his song, the grey troll took his hands away from his mouth, hearing this song had made the already confused feelings inside the other troll become clearer and he took a deep breath to steady himself. After hearing this song from the other troll and the way it had made him feel Branch knew exactly what he was going to do. Quickly the survivalist made his way back to the clearing he had left the purple troll in, when he entered the clearing the grey troll quickly noticed that the guru was now sitting on the grass meditating. Quietly Branch placed his back pack down on the grass, he walked over to were Creek was sitting, he knelt down on the grass in front of the purple troll, then Branch leant in, as he did so the survivalist closed his eyes and kissed the other troll on his lips.

As soon as the lips of the grey troll found those of the guru, his grey blue eyes shot open and they widened with surprise at the sight of the grey troll kissing him. For Creek the survivalist kissing him felt absolute wonderful, it felt like some sort of dream come to life for him. Slowly but surely he started kissing Branch back, the purple troll lifted his hands which shook and placed them up onto the shoulders of the grey troll clinging to them desperately. Branch placed an arm around Creek’s waist, he pulled the other male troll close to him, then ran the fingers of his other hand into the hair of the purple troll. The guru couldn’t stop the small moan of pleasure which left him as Branch’s fingers went into his hair, the fingers of the grey troll stoked through his hair for a few moments, before he then cupped the back of his head and Branch spread the strong fingers of that hand wide there.

The survivalist broke their first kiss, they were both breathing hard, gently Branch kissed Creek’s bottom lip and the guru moaned as he did this. After he did this the grey troll pressed little butterfly kisses to the mouth of the spiritual troll and Creek just wanted him to kiss him properly again. “Please Branch kiss me.” As he begged like this the purple troll could feel himself blushing with embarrassment, but he quickly pushed his awkwardness to one side and looked into the bright teal eyes of Branch before saying once more. “Please…Kiss me.”

Branch loved hearing Creek begging it made him feel wonderfully powerful and he responded to the words of the other troll by giving him a short but full kiss on the lips, when the survivalist only gave him a short kiss Creek groaned. “No more…I want more…Please…A real kiss…Please Branch.” As the purple troll begged for a kiss from him again Branch wanted to give in and kiss him, but there was a deeper part of him which wanted to see how badly he could make Creek want his kisses. It was this part of the grey troll which won out, Branch ran his tongue along the lips of the spiritual troll, he groaned and opened his mouth in expectation of what might come next. The survivalist kissed his lower lip, then sucked it lightly before releasing it and as he did this Creek groaned with desperation. 

Unable to take any more of his teasing the purple troll slammed his lips against those of Branch, but the grey troll used his hold on the back of Creek’s head to pull him back and tutted at him. “Naughty Creek, very naughty.” 

Branch pulled his head back slightly, kissing along the skin there, causing the purple troll to groan long and loud before he said. “I’m sorry! Please I just wanted you to kiss me properly again.” As Branch kissed over his skin like this Creek could feel a fire starting to build inside him, he had never felt so loved and so aroused in his life before now. “Please tell me what to say to get you to kiss me properly.”

Branch’s lips left his skin, he whispered into the ear of the other troll in a deep voice. “I am sure you can think of something to say which will convince me I should kiss you properly again.”

The grey troll kept his head pulled back, while he kissed over the skin of the Creek’s chest, the purple troll whimpered, then he gasped and panted as pleasure shot through him. Branch removed his hand from the back of the purple troll’s head and then pushed him over onto the ground and looked down at Creek. He was adorably flushed, the guru was breathing hard, his eyes were huge, he reached up towards Branch and surprised the grey troll by saying. “Please my beloved kiss me.”

As Creek called him beloved Branch felt joy flood through him, slowly the grey troll smiled down at the spiritual troll, an action that made the purple troll’s heart lurch with joy. Branch went into the arms of the other troll, he used one hand to stroke the cheek of the guru and then said to him softly. “Beloved hm?”

“Yes, other may be love, but only you are my beloved one.” Creek told the other troll meaning every one of these words as he spoke them.

“Creek…” Branch couldn’t find the words to encompass all of the feelings these words woke up inside him and instead brought his lips to Creek’s in a full passionate kiss.

As soon as the grey troll did this the purple troll let out a sigh of satisfaction, this was what he had been longing for, he kissed Branch back, fully aware of the fact that the grey troll was pinning his body down as they engaged in this kiss. Creek had never had a troll dominate him before, it was usually the other way around, but the guru had to admit he rather liked the fact that the survivalist was taking control of him as well as the situation and the purple troll wanted him to stay in control. When Branch broke this kiss, he looked down at the other troll, the grey troll smiled down at Creek and then said softly to him. “I love you Creek.”

The grey blue eyes of the spiritual troll went wide as Branch spoke those simple words to him, the guru hadn’t been expecting such a confession out of the grey troll just yet and though he felt surprise Creek also felt joy and wonder flood through him. “I love you to Branch.”

As the guru made this confession the survivalist gasped, slowly his skin turned teal blue, his hair became royal blue and swept upwards into a new shape. The now blue troll looked down at himself with his colours returned and then looked to Creek with a huge smile of happiness on his face. The survivalist captured the lips of the purple troll with his and kissed him hard, the guru kissed Branch back with just as much strength as he was kissing him. Creek sighed with pleasure, he is so happy to have Branch’s love when he never thought he would ever have it and the purple troll promised himself he would do everything within his power to keep his love from here on.


End file.
